More Than a One Night Stand
by upticks
Summary: Brennan couldn't remember anything about the night before, all that she knew was that there were large amounts of alcohol involved, and that Booth was sleeping next to her. Oh, and that Angela was knocking on the door. Booth&Brennan.
1. Waking Up

**A/N: Well hello! This fanfiction was mainly inspired by my annoyance over the fact that Booth and Brennan need to get into bed some time soon. Well at least that's my opinion, and this is what my muse came up with. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I'm not Hart Hanson. If I was, Zack would still have hands.**

She was woken up from her strangely blissful slumber to a rather different reality; she had a piercing headache, her mind seem

She was woken up from her strangely blissful slumber to a rather different reality; she had a piercing headache, her mind seemed fuzzy and unnatural and there seemed to be an irritating rapping noise that she isolated to be coming from maybe the first room of her flat, or outside it.

Unwillingly she opened her eyes, staring blankly up at the plain white ceiling of her bedroom, her head throbbing as she inhaled ever so slightly, the musty, alcoholic smell of the room wafting into her nose. Probably the reason for the headache, she thought as she groaned; the noise hadn't ceased while she was processing her thoughts.

She yawned, stretching her appendages slowly to wake herself up, and it was then that she turned her head to the side, revealing the other half of the double-bed that she hadn't had somebody else to share it with for so long. Well, for not so long now.

He was busy, snoring away on the other side of the bed, his face turned away from hers. Her heart clunked in her chest, who was he? She didn't remember anything like that from the night before; in fact she didn't remember anything at all.

Slowly levering herself out of the bed as not to disturb him, she suddenly realized as she slid out of the covers that she was naked, not a single appendage of clothing onto her - that too, was odd. Usually she went to bed in at least her lingerie. Dismissing the thought in the clinical way she tended to favour, she grabbed the thick sheet from the bed, creeping around to the other side where his belongings were.

Fiddling around with his stuff, she grabbed the wallet and flipped it open, only to see a familiar face. Parker's. Probably a school photo, carried around by a doting father. Oh crap.

"Bren, sweetie? Are you there?" A voice called out, the rapping continued. She placed it as Angela's voice, which made things even worse. She had slept with her partner the night before, most likely willingly, because she knew that he wasn't a stranger in her dreams. And now, Angela was at her doorstep.

Rubbing her forehead, she stepped out into her living room, with only the sheet around her. She didn't have time to make up excuses to Angela and get changed. She'd have to deal with Booth after she dealt with Angela - though it would be hard to shake off her accusations, she could see his white business shirt draped over her couch.

Opening the door as she fumbled with the lock, she greeted her best friend with a curt "what are you doing here?" before she could get a word in herself.

Angela's eyes widened at her choice of clothing, but then flashed back to normal when she saw the shirt draped over the couch. Good thing she didn't recognize who's it was.

"Who is it then, the lucky man?" She asked in that irritating, gossip-loving way that only Angela could master. Brennan just sighed internally, hoping and hoping that she didn't find out, or she would never see the end of it. Angela wouldn't let up on her fangirl moments when they had just met; she would be increasingly worse if she found  
out that she had spent the night with him.

"Nobody Ange - this isn't a good time." She tried to close the door on her friend, but Angela caught it with her hand and eased it open. "Just tell me who it is, Bren. It's not like I'd know them." She added, not knowing how wrong she was, her eyes flickering around the apartment as if looking for a sight of the mystery man.

"It's not important, I really have to go. I'll talk to you later." She promised, adding on a little hint that she was sorry for dismissing her like that. Angela finally agreed, nodding her head and saying her goodbyes in a conversation that didn't last all too long when she heard his voice.

"Bones?"

Brennan's look was mutinous.

-TBC-

**Intrigued? I do hope so. I'll have the next chapter up soon, but in the meantime, I'd be eternally grateful if you reviewed my story. It only takes you a few minutes at the max, and it makes an author very, very happy.**


	2. Caught Out

**A/N: I'm absolutely blown away by the response I recieved from the first chapter. I mean sure, the amount of hits wasn't big, but I don't really care about that. The reviews were phenomenal though. Lots of love to everyone who did so!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. If I did, don't you think I would have something better to do with my time than write fanfiction?**

Angela squeaked a little bit, her face lit up with pure, intense enjoyment. "Uhh, who is that?" She peered around the door, pointing her finger in the direction of Brennan's bedroom, though the door was masking the entrance, quite deliberately on Brennan's behalf.

"Ange, come back later, this is a **really** bad time." She was flustered now, just repeating her sentences in a montonous trail and desperately trying to close the door on her friend; she didn't need her to find out, she had only just found out she'd slept with her partner herself. She had no recollection of the damn event, either. She secretly wondered if it was any good - but this wasn't the time.

"You've already told me that, sweetie. And I won't be long, I just want to know who that is." She grinned like a little imp, a smug expression on her face; because she knew that the only person that called her friend the 'sarcastic' nickname was the person who had come up with it out of no respect to the one who held the name, though that had certainly changed.

"No-" She tried to close the door, but Angela wedged her foot inbetween the doorframe and the aforementioned door, getting leverage to force the door open, and eventually ended up sitting down on the sofa in Brennan's living room. Brennan had lost the battle, now she was getting ready to lose the war; Angela was checking out the shirt that was draped over the very same sofa; studying it with her thin fingers, leaving Brennan to her own devices, mostly stressing and internally cursing herself for being so stupid.

"Bones? Are you there? If so, explain why the hell I'm in your bed stark naked and I can't find my clothes, please?" The 'mystery' voice echoed out from the bed in that irritating, pleading tone that he so often embodied. Brennan almost 'facepalmed'.

As Brennan faced Angela's overly eager and joyous expression, he slowly lumbered out of the same room with just one of Brennan's sheets around him - just like her. He seemed sort of awkward in the first place, probably something to do with the fact that he had some knowledge of the fact he spent a night with his friend; and now he was going to have to face her, though that same friend had just taken a small, little gasp when she saw him partly naked; he was attractive, no doubt about that.

But his embarrasment, scratching-his-head awkward just escalated when he saw Angela.

"Hello, Booth." She just stated simply, in that suspicious, smug voice, the corners of her mouth twisted into a smile.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"So, was it on a scale of one to ten, one of your better nights?" Booth asked her smugly, walking through the Jeffersonian Lab after Brennan, trying to keep up with her fast pace, as she tried to ignore him and shake him off. She was slightly uneasy with his presence now, the incident involving the bed had repelled her a bit; now she wouldn't speak to him properly for at least the rest of the day.

"I don't have to answer that, Booth." She had a thick file under her arm, and he had a gun in his belt - those were the tools of their trades. Scientist, and FBI agent. Though they both liked to think they spread slightly into each others fields. Though according to Angela, Brennan should also now don some sexy black undergarnments when she was near Booth, due to their current relationship status. Brennan ignored her completely when she mentioned this, of course.

Booth didn't seem to be bothered by the one night stand as much as she did; he just seemed like an eager, sixteen y.o adolescent male that had just gotten laid. So in short, he was ridiculously happy with himself that he got her into bed. But she should have known he wouldn't have that much trouble with the ethic of it; that was practically his whole relationship with Rebecca, until Parker came along. Well that's what he told her.

"Come on - at least answer this. Was the sex good?" He asked her, painfully slowly and loudly, the last sentence especially. He must still be drunk, she thought to herself, flustered. She was sure the sex was brilliant, just like she had always imagined it would be with Booth, not that she'd ever tell him she'd imagined **them** doing **that** together. But technically, she couldn't remember anything at all.

"Booth, I don't remember anything." She said exasperatedly, under her voice, so the rest of the workplace wouldn't hear - she was blindly aware of the fact that Cam and Hodgins were up there, the two members of the team who didn't know, and she wanted it to stay that way. Though Zack didn't know either - but being in a mental institution and lacking hands, he didn't really count.

"Anything?" He laughed, fiddling with the pen he had grabbed out of his suit pocket. "You must have been stoned, Bones." Booth chuckled.

"What? Weren't you?" She asked demandingly, irritated that he could talk about it so openly; she just wanted to forget the event that although she had been waiting to happen for god-knows how long, she wanted to wipe from her mind, and his. Though maybe it could live on in hers as a fantasy. That idea appealed to her, even herself enjoyed sensual pleasures.

"Well, maybe I was, but that's not the point, Bones." He answered, his temper slightly enraged.

"Then what is?"

"If you liked it or not."

"How am I supposed to know if I liked it, Booth, if I can't remember it?" She asked curtly, picking out the flaws in his argument one by one.

"Well I don't know, that's your problem." He replied sarcastically, one of the numerous figures of speech she always failed to catch. She got a retort ready, almost at blows, but somebody had overheard their conversation - it wasn't the quietest of chats, anyway.

"Liked what?" Hodgins yelled from up at the top of the lab, obviously tuning into their blatantly loud and open conversation. Booth cringed.

-TBC-

**Bwahaha. I felt evil and rather meddling while writing this. The next chapter should be up soon I'm writing it as we speak - and remember, please review! I'll send you chocolate covered Booths. Bribery is always an option.**

**P.S Sorry for putting this chapter on and off, there's been some technical issues with my PC. Ugh.**


End file.
